Somebody and Noone
by otakuteets
Summary: One Shot. Kuroko was Noone, out to kill Somebody. And that Somebody was a certain red head with mismatched eyes.


Sweat trickled down his alabaster skin. A soft click emitted from the release of the safety of the .22 revolver. Heat bared down on his back as he sat silently atop of a tree, gun trained at the tinted window of the mansion. He licked his pale pink lips. Any moment now, he thought, full of anticipation.

Perhaps it was a strange sight to see someone perched on a tree branch with a gun aimed at a mansion window, ready to assassinate a rich man, but the bluenette was no ordinary man. Kuroko Tetsuya wasn't just Anyone, he was special, he was Noone. A phantom to everyone else but a few Gifted with the Senses.

The door to the room opened, and a handsome young man with a shock of blood red hair entered, tired eyes closed, mouth open in a sigh_. Target 11. What a pity. It was young man, what a waste of life. But he is a Someone and that cannot be forgiven_, Kuroko Tetsuya mused, as his index finger curled round the trigger, ready to pull. To kill.

And then the mogul's eyes flew opened. Blood red and vibrant gold, a pair of heterochromatic orbs stared right at the teal head. The trigger finger froze, as though it suddenly cramped. Those eyes, those mesmerizing eyes, were staring right at him. Not unfocused wavering at a spot above him, but directly, straight at him, clear. Wide cerulean orbs met his. An uncomfortable silence ensued._ He_ _can see me. But how?_ He was a Somebody, not a Gifted Sensor. Noones were far beneath them, so far that a Somebody would never dream of putting them in their field of vision. Never. Confusion, amazement, curiosity washed over him all at the same time, making him dizzy with emotions. _What was he?_

The mogul walked towards the window, loosening his grey tie, flashing a hint of a chiselled chest. Kuroko gulped, his Adam apple bobbing slightly. He should be running in the opposite direction, but he couldn't. It was like he was paralyzed, transfixed by this ethereal being, who was supposedly his target. The tinted windows slid open and the man propped his elbows on the windowsills, placing his head on his palm, head cocked to a side. "Are you trying to assassinate me?" he asked, the corner of his full lips upturned slightly, his eyes soft, not accusing. A simple direct question, easily answered or denied to.

But Kuroko couldn't reply.

His words had died in his throat. His lungs couldn't function properly, he could only take in little gasps of air, as thought as he was afraid to deplete the oxygen in the atmosphere. His reaction elicited a even wide smirk from the mogul.

A pale smooth hand lifted up. _No_, Kuroko cried inwardly. But he made no move to evade it. The pale hand reached for him. _Don't touch me_, Kuroko begged meekly once more in his heart.

But the hand did not hear his pleas, and it cupped his cheek. It comfortably cool to the touch, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine. A sensation trickled throughout his body. It seemingly threatened to force his heart out of his chest. His cheeks burned.

"Why don't you reply me?" the red head whispered seductively.

"Stay away from me," Kuroko breathed, "You shouldn't be touching your murderer."

The mogul merely chuckled in reply, "So you are trying to assassinate me. Interesting, I thought you would deny it or perhaps run."

"Why bother? You're a smart man, it would be useless to hide it," Kuroko smiled slightly in reply, his body leaning forward slightly, leaning towards the mogul, as if for a kiss.

The realisation jerked him sharply away from the comforting cool touch of the man's hand. _This man, he's making my whole being feel tingly, I'm acting out of character. Is this the true power of a Somebody? I need to retreat and regroup_, he thought, launching himself of the branch instantly.

He needed to get away from him. Away from his comforting touch. Away from his mesmerizing red gold eyes. All of a sudden, Kuroko regretted getting off the tree branch.

"What's your name?"

The question snapped Kuroko back to reality.

"It's not nice to ask for a name without giving yours," he replied.

"I'm Akashi Seijuuro, what's yours?" the mogul smiled.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," came the soft reply, as the blue haired assassin disappeared into the thin air.


End file.
